schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rini Valens/Tropes
A-G *'A-Cup Angst': Feels left out over girls who had bigger chest than hers. Doubles as her Berserk Button. *'Action Girl': Naturally... *'Adorkable': Back as a child, due to her believing that Wizards are real, which is true since she met Kuronagi before and she still shows signs of this especially around either Roxas or Azure. *'Adorably Precocious Child': She is capable enough of nearly figuring out Kuronagi's real identity and finds out Yuno brainwashing and kidnapping several children. *'Alternate Counterpart': Kuronagi reveals that School Days is actually an alternate timeline and the real Rini is actually the Tsundere-one. *'Badass': Given her status as an Action Girl, she qualifies as this. **'Badass Adorable' **'Battle Couple': With either Sora, Roxas or even Azure. **'Litte Miss Badass' *'Berserk Button': Dare to harm either of her friends or call her flat-chested and you better watch out for her RAGE.... *'Break the Cutie': Goes through hell into this starting from DSSII. **Her School Days counterpart plays the trope straight. Which ultimately ends with her commiting a murder without her knowing it. *'Cassandra Truth': As a child, due to reading stories about magic, she believes that Wizards are real, which is the reason why she gets bullied before meeting both Sora and Riku. And she later meets one when he saves her and her friends in danger. *'Character Development': From being a cold Stoic to extremely Type A Tsundere with hints of Type B as the series coming on. *'Chekhov's Gun': The magic that Kuronagi gave to her Wayfinder in ''-Chapter Zero-'' is basically what saved Roxas' life after being struck down by Zwei in Chronicles of Fate 2. *'Chekhov's Gunman': She made a cameo appearance in the first episode of Dissidia School Side. *'Childhood Friend Romance': Is this with Sora. **'Unlucky Childhood Friend': Her School Days counterpart. Until it turns to... ***'Victorious Childhood Friend': Word of God confirms she is this. *'Clingy Jealous Girl': Her School Days counterpart is hinted to be this. And then The Reveal comes in.... *'Combat Tropes' **'Cool Keyblade': Her Lunatic Tears. ***'Dual Wielding': Uses Oblivion and Oathkeeper Keyblades when she needs to. Usually when things get hectic, such as her fight with Reisuke and during the final fight with Asch (though, through the use of her Lunatic Tears and her own "Lock"). **'Elemental Powers' ***'Light 'Em Up/Holy Hand Grenade': Not as much as Sora or Roxas, but she still capable of doing so. ***'Playing With Fire' ***'Shock And Awe': Her main element. **'Extremity Extremist': She can kick ass hard... Literally... **'Full-Contact Magic' **'Magic Knight': Emphasis on the "Magic" part. **'She-Fu' **'Power Float': Makes a platform from a condensed Mana which allows her to propel into the air. **'Throwing Your Sword Always Works': Her "Strike Raid" attack. *'Cry Cute': Oh definitely... *'Deadpan Snarker' **'Little Miss Snarker' *'Deuteragonist': While at first is not noticeable, but as the series goes on, she becomes much more important and expands more of her backstory in Dissidia School Side. *'Driven To Suicide': Her School Days counterpart does this in the final chapter of the series. She stabs her own throat after goes into Heroic BSOD too deep. In the end, she survives albeit hospitalized. *'Forgotten First Meeting': Her first meeting with Raid/Yuki happened when she comes across a young Raid when she gotten lost in the Sanctuary Forest. *'Genki Girl': Her School Days self is this contrast to her actual Tsundere attitude. It gets Deconstructed when the story gets even more darker. H-P *'Heroic BSOD': Goes into this after witnessing every of her friends' (excludes Sora) deaths in DSSII which causes her to become unresponsive afterwards. Though she gets better over it... **Takes It Up to Eleven in Connected Symphony, where Ven's death triggers her into this... Even worse, after discovering she killed Ven right from the beginning due to the darkening. Which nearly drives her to commit suicide. Even so far almost crossing her into Despair Event Horizon. **Considers even worse in School Days... *'Ice Queen' **'Defrosting Ice Queen' *'I Will Protect Him': Is this for Azure in DSSIII, though she drops it after he Took A Level In Badass. *'Miss Swears-A-Lot': Often times... *'Odd Friendship': With Mai and possibly Vanitas. *'Official Couple': With Sora according to Word of God. **Although, due to Rianna's love for Artemis, which is Roxas' ancestor, probably the most closer thing of this is her with Roxas. *'Only Sane Man': With a group of her Childhood Friend Romance who is a Friendship Freak, another Childhood Friend who is Comically Serious, a Dumb Blonde Bunny-Ears Lawyer Butt Monkey who happens to be one year older, her Stalker With A Crush and Yandere for her, a senior who has interesting meanings behind friendship, and a junior who is revealed to be Really 700 Years Older and also a Yandere as well tends to be either a Gadfly or a TROLL. Let's just say that Rini is the only one sane enough to lampshades all the insanity... *'Platonic Life Partners': With Ven, considering they already have both of their Official Couples. She's also is this with Riku. Q-V *'Red Oni, Blue Oni': The Blue to Clockwork Doll/Mai's Red. *'Ship Tease': Has couple of this with Sora, Roxas, and Azure. Although, for latter series seems to love having RinixRoxas a lot... *'Shipper On Deck': She's the literal (possibly) example, as she's very good when giving out love advices (which is most often, always ''works) but she doesn't like to do it. And when she does give out, she goes out Comical Overreacting. And it is ''always Played for Laughs. *'Shrinking Violet': As a child due to being bullied a lot before meeting Sora and Riku. *'Skirt Over Slacks': She always wears shorts whenever she wore a skirt. *'The Stoic': At first in Dissidia School-Side but she turns into Tsundere and Defrosting Ice Queen instead. *'Taking the Bullet': For Roku in DSSII and later for Azure in Continuum Shift, though both instances she gets better... *'Tsundere': A Type A to boot. **Her School Days counterpart is more of a Type B though. W-Z *'The Woobie': Like nearly all characters, not even Rini can be avoided being a Woobie as well... Especially her School Days counterpart. *'Yandere': Her School Days counterpart is hinted to be this... Category: Tropes